It wasnt ment to be like this
by sarahhelen87
Summary: Kate and Tony are happy togeather till kate drops a bombshell and tony reacts badly and kate leaves
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate was sat at her desk thinking about tomorrow her birthday. Kate hates her birthday thats why she never told any one not even Tony her boyfriend of 9 months.

"Kate whats wrong?" Tony asked when he noticed Kate sat at her desk stearing into space.

"Nothings wrong Tony, just thinking thats all" Kate replied

"What ya thinking about?"

"Just stufGf and how time flies so fast"

"Oh so you wernt thinking about me then?"

"No sorry Tony"

Suddenly Gibbs storms in to the bulpen

"DiNozzo go see what Duckys got, Kate Abby got something go find out what oh and DiNozzo take McGee with ya" Gibbs commands before disapearing to get another coffee.

Abbys lab

"Hey Kate whats up?"

"Gibbs sent me to see what you got"

"Well it killer was definatly male"

"And?"

"Thats all i got sorry Kate"

"Thank you Abs"

"So Kate whats bothering you Tony said you have been sat stearing in to space all day"

"Its tomorrow"

"Whats tomorrow Kate?"

"My birthday"

"Yeah i know that"

"Every year my birthday seems to approch faster and faster, i never do any thing special i will just sit at home with a tub of ice cream and watch tv"

"Kate you cant stay home on your birthday, no buts Kate you are coming out with me after work tomorrow"

"Thank you Abs i better go or Gibbs will kill me"

Autopsy

"Hey Duckman what you got?"

"He was suffocated to death"

"Ok thanx"

"Tony about tomorrow"

"The flowers are arriving at 7am and Gibbs, Abby, McGee and you at 7:30am its all sorted Kate is going to love it"

"I hope so my boy i really do"

"See you tomorrow Ducky"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When Kate walked in to the bulpen the next day every desk was covered with flowers, her favourite flowers.

"Oh my god whats going on?" she exclaimed

Then she spots tony sat at his desk hidden behind all the flowers.

"Tony where did all thease come from?"

"Well Katie i would guess they were grown in the ground, then picked and sold to the flower shop then sold again"

"Funny Tony really funny"

"I though so"

"Now tell me why the whole of the squad room i covered in flowers"

"Ok but close your eyes"

"why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Well close your eyes"

Kate closes her eyes and the rest of the team come out from where they were hiding.

"Kate you can open your eyes now"

Kate opens her eyes as the rest of the team shout

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE"

Kate starts to cry with happyness as this is the nicest thin any one as ever done for her.

"Oh you guys you dident have to do all this for me"

"Yes we did Kate" Abby says before tackle hugging her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day Kate was sat at her desk thinking about what she was going to do with all the flowers.

"ouch" Kate said and looked up to see Tony sat across from her grinning "what was that for?"

"i was trying to get your attention Kate" Tony replied.

"what do you want Tony?"

"Gibbs said we can go home"

"oh right well lets go then, one thing""yeah"

"how am i going to get all the flowers home? and where am i going to

put them all?"

"that i dont know ask me another or an easier question"

"maybe Abby will take some or Gibbs?"

"Gibbs takeing some flowers home Kate dont make me laugh"

"well Ducky maybe?"

"yeah he can take some for his mother and the hounds"

"they are not hounds Tony they are corgis" Ducky informed Tony

"oh yeah sorry Ducky you are more than welcome to take some flowers" Tony apoilgised

"dont worry about it and yes i will take some mother will love them"

later at Kates house Tony is unloading the car putting the flowers in various places like the kitchen sink and the toilet bowl.

"TONY!!"

"yes Katie"

"why are they flowers in my toilet?"

"ah that"

"yeah that so why?"

"well i couldent find any vases"

"so you put them in the toilet?"

"well there is water in there so they wont die hopefully" Tony said with one of his trade mark grins

"now with that grin how can i stay mad at you"


End file.
